banyarofandomcom-20200223-history
Kyo Takara
Kyō Takara is the vocalist of the rock band Osiris. Appearance Kyō is a young man with a thin frame, glossy, mid-length black hair, green eyes and a serious expression. He has a mole on the left side of his neck and is the shortest member of Osiris at 169 cm. Although he is 20 years old, his appearance is that of a teenager's. His face makes him appear either sullen or somber, and in combination with his taciturn personality, tends to make the people around him either unsure as to what he is thinking or believe that he is a cold person. He usually wears a black blazer with a dark, grunge-patterned T-shirt, along with several necklaces, one with a cross. His voice is usually soft and subdued, but completely changes when he's singing. Personality Kyō is very subdued, rarely allowing his inner self and thoughts to surface. He has an aversion to talking—on the occasions he does want to say something, he has a habit of overthinking things and missing the opportunity to voice his thoughts. In other instances, he simply doesn’t dare to speak his mind. Despite this, hidden inside his chest is a heart that blazes with passion. Kyō is viewed as a shy person; even his bandmates have trouble guessing what he wants to do or say. However, the other members of Osiris generally see him as innocent, distracted, or somewhat of an airhead. His inner passion only surfaces during live performances; he uses and enjoys music as a way to voice his inner thoughts and feelings in song. Despite having no desire to sing initially, he takes it very seriously. In truth, Kyō is a resolute and strong person, but his tendency to overthink results in him seeming insecure and closed off. Relationships Ray Cephart Although Kyō is somewhat inscrutable to Ray, they are still close friends. Ray was the one to invite Kyō to join Osiris—Kyō regularly sang at the beach near Shin’s fish shop, and Shin mentioned this to Ray, prompting Ray to go see for himself. After hearing Kyō sing alone on the beach with a voice full of emotion, Ray called out to him, asking him to join their band. Although Kyō was originally reluctant to sing in front of people due to his reservedness, he found freedom in Osiris—and due to the impact Osiris has had on him, somewhat understands Ray’s desire for a major debut because of this. Ray has unwavering confidence in Kyō's abilities, although this sometimes causes problems to arise. Ray can be harsh on Kyō; on one occasion, even barring him from practicing with the rest of the band until he came up with lyrics for their new song. Shin Koganei Of Osiris' members, Kyō is most comfortable with Shin. Shin is receptive and sympathetic towards Kyō, leading Kyō to be more relaxed around him. Shin has also adopted somewhat of a protective role with Kyō, from stepping in to defend Kyō when Ray is pressuring him to keeping Kyō’s creation of a new song a secret from the other band members—even closing the blinds to help him focus. Kyō is grateful towards Shin for his help and encouragement when Kyō has needed it the most—although, unbeknownst to Shin, Kyō has recurring nightmares about him beating Ray with a skipjack tuna. Makoto Kurusu Kyō and Makoto have a respectful relationship. Makoto often visits the shop Kyō works at to browse for accessories or new strings for his bass. Although their interactions tend not to involve much conversation, they are comfortable with each other—owing to the fact that they are both like-minded people. Kyō enjoys listening to Makoto’s ideas, and has even stayed back after practice to tell Makoto that he thinks Makoto’s performances are innately good after Ray loses his temper. Trivia * Kyō writes all of Osiris' lyrics, as he wishes to express his inner thoughts and emotions through both lyrics and song. * Masanori Kobayashi, Kyō's voice actor, has the same hairstyle as him. When asked why, his response was ‘Well, I play Kyō on stage. I could use a wig, but… Don’t you think Kyō-chan is cute? I want to look like him.’ It is widely known that Kobayashi adores Kyō as a character. * Despite his subdued personality, he gets along well with the members of other bands—Shelly, for example, who communicates in his place when customers enter the shop he works at. He also has a good rapport with Kazuma of Fairy April, as the two tend to play the tsukkomi role to Asahi and Ray's boke. * In the Christmas 2016 event, Master dressed up as a reindeer, while Miko dressed up as Santa. When the two asked the Osiris members what Christmas wishes they would like the two to grant, Kyō, blushing, asked to go to the moon. Santa-Miko granted his wish, sending him to the moon for a brief time. Kyō brought back a moon rock as a souvenir. * His hobby is reading. During his spare time and when he's on the move, he can almost always be found with his nose in a book. When possible, he would even like to read while working his part-time job at a music store—there aren't many customers, after all. * On his off days, he reads books in the library, the bookstore, at home, or on the train. When he's reading at home, a cup of Earl Gray tea is a necessity. * His ideal type is someone who can communicate with him. Ideally, someone who understands him without any words needing to be spoken. * He believes that love is not a matter of gender although Yukiho believes that gender is necessary for reproduction, so this makes him, besides Yamato, the ones that are canonically open minded in the game. * The meanings of the kanji ''in his name are 高 (high, tall), 良 (good, skilled), and 京 (capital). List of Cards N/N+ Cards: * Seeking the ideal * Something to Convey R/R+ Cards: * During the interview * The Ultimate Way * Thinking SR/SR+ Cards: * Another Place * Black-Clothed Priest (黒衣の聖職者) * NEW GENERATION * NEW YEAR 2017 * Moonlit Meeting (月夜合議) * Reminisce with Flowers (花風に偲ぶ) * Orihime's Grief (織姫の憂い) * Memory of a Sunny Day (陽だまりの記憶) * Dozing off Quietly (静穏にまどろむ) SSR/SSR+ Cards: * Fierce Flower * WHITE GENESIS * Poetry to the Oath (誓いへの詩) * Death and Resurrection (死と復活) EXR/EXR+ Cards: * Star of the Poem (星の詩) Category:Characters Category:OSIRIS Category:Vocalist